


Scenes from a wedding

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking & Talking, Family, Friendship, Group Marriage, Kissing, Memories, Multi, Party, Polyamory, Romance, Shorts, Threesome - F/M/M, Toasting, Vignette, Weddings, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short ficlets from Ardith, Vedran, and Aleyn's wedding ceremony and reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a wedding

They kissed, each turning to the ones next to them as best as they could with their hands tied to each other. A little awkward, but very sweet, Vinalia thought. Aleyn and Vedran kissed with the comfortable familiarity of lovers who'd done so many times before, lingering over the moment a little longer before finally drawing apart, smiling, Aleyn's cheeks still wet with tears. Ardith and Vedran kissed more carefully, each still a little uncertain, but with signs of a growing eagerness. Vinalia was perhaps most curious how Aleyn and Ardith would kiss - they had a moment of uncertainty, some confusion over angle and position that suggested a first attempt, but soon found their way into a kiss that, if short, was still far from perfunctory. Vinalia glanced at her son and saw him smile, mingled relief and happiness and, yes, she thought, the love that they had just finished promising to one another as plain as the moonlight shining on his face. She was glad she'd thought to tuck a handkerchief up her sleeve in order to dry her eyes.

***

"Ardith," Aleyn said, taking her by the hand, "this is my mother. I would have liked to find the time for you to be introduced before all of this, but... better late than never?"

Ardith looked down - very far down - at the Ahkasic woman with the greying hair. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Mrs. Harrowden."

"No," Nasira corrected her sharply, and Ardith blinked, taken aback, before she continued. "Properly, you should call me Mother now that you've married my son."

"Give her a little time to adjust, Mom, she just met you," Aleyn reminded her, with a reassuring smile for Ardith.

"Hmph. Well, she looks good and sturdy, at least. Big hips, plenty of room for babies, easy births."

Aleyn was about to point out any number of things to his mother - that this was hardly polite, that she was talking about Ardith like breeding stock, that not everything was about how many children the three of them could produce - but before he could work out which objection to make first, Ardith had cut in. "Mother," she said politely, "I'm standing right here - if you have something to say to me, don't say it to him instead, please. And I do have big hips, and I hope that when the time comes any births I'm blessed with will be easy ones, so thank you for the compliments and good wishes."

Nasira's eyes narrowed and for a moment Aleyn wondered if he was going to have to break up a fight at his own wedding reception, but then she burst out laughing. "Good! I like you, you have a brain and a spine as well as good hips. You could stand to be a little more terrified of me, but it's all right. You'll be fine, dear." She reached up to pat Ardith's arm affectionately. "I'm very happy for you, all of you, and I wish you joy in your marriage, and many healthy children."

Aleyn sighed, and leaned down to hug his mother. "Thanks," he told her quietly. "I know you think you're going easy on her."

"Shush," Nasira chuckled, "I would never!" 

***

Kallista linked her arm through Brenn’s, smiling as he leaned against her. “They look good,” he said, his speech only the slightest bit slurred. “Happy. Even Vedran’s holding up well, considering.”

“Yeah, well, you keep giving him drinks,” Kallista pointed out. “That’s bound to put anyone in the right frame of mind.” 

“Speaking of which,” he said, his hand creeping down her back, “you want another one?”

“Sure,” she told him cheerfully, squeezing his ass in return. “As long as you’re getting one too - you have to keep up with me.”

“Can do,” Brenn said with a grin. 

As he filled her glass once again, Kallista looked up at him. “Does all this make you think about... getting married sometime?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he teased. “I’m like Vedran - my first marriage didn’t work out too well. She was kind of a jackass.” 

***

“It’s the best room,” Evon assured Aleyn, opening the door. “It’s usually reserved for visiting dignitaries.”

“I don’t remember any dignitaries visiting here,” Aleyn said with a smile, looking around the chamber, which he had never seen even in all his years at the church. It was nice, or at least he thought so - he just hoped it would be up to Ardith’s and Vedran’s standards. Certainly the bed seemed big enough... 

“Well, of course you wouldn’t,” Evon replied. “They don’t usually advertise the fact.”

“Fair enough,” agreed Aleyn with a chuckle. “And you’ll make sure someone brings some breakfast by in the morning?”

“Yes, but not too early,” the priest said with a smirk. “After all, they wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.” He laughed as Aleyn blushed and became very interested in the room’s wall-hangings. “Oh, look at you - there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s your wedding night!” He clapped Aleyn affectionately on the back. “The general idea is that there should be things you wouldn’t want interrupted.”

“No, I mean, yes, of course,” Aleyn managed to get out. “I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry,” Evon assured him. “You’ll be fine.”

Aleyn nodded, but it wasn’t himself he was especially worried about. “I appreciate all your help with organizing this,” he said instead.

“How could I not? You’re just so adorable together,” he smiled. “I have to say, though, I always suspected you liked girls too.”

“Not ‘girls’, one girl,” Aleyn protested, grinning back. “I’m not planning to switch to a half-moon.”

“Sure, you say that... but I’m pretty sure that fifty percent of the people you’re now married to are female. That sounds like half to me.” Evon ducked as Aleyn swatted at him, laughing. 

***

“Thish,” Alia said very seriously, “ish the besht wedding ever.” She had a bottle of dwarven rum in one hand - Beryl was pretty sure she recognized it as having come from her place, although she couldn’t remember Alia taking it. But then, she’d been so busy managing Vedran most of the day that it was entirely possible she had missed Alia carting her entire liquor cabinet over to the temple.

Speaking of Vedran, even though they weren’t tied together anymore, he was still sticking close to Ardith and Aleyn for the most part, although occasionally one or the other would get dragged off by friends. Right now, however, it seemed both of them were off in different parts of the temple - which Beryl thought must have been set up to be as confusing as possible, with numerous little nooks and alcoves and corridors off of the main hall - and Vedran was looking a little lost. 

“Come on,” she told Alia, and steered her in Vedran’s direction. Alia went cheerfully, draping her arm over Beryl’s shoulders as they crossed the room. It was all right, Beryl decided - Alia was flirting with everyone, so a little extra affection to her probably wouldn’t stand out. Besides, no one was paying attention to them anyway, with everything else that was going on.

“Vedran!” Alia cried, “you’re not drinking enough!”

The bard turned and, grinning a bit manically, held up a bottle of his own. “I got this from... from... Dheni? I think? It’s good, anyway!”

“Yeah, but it’s almost empty,” Alia pointed out helpfully. Beryl noted that she was right - she hoped at least Vedran hadn’t drunk the entire thing himself, or his bride and groom would likely be carrying him unconscious to bed. 

“Oh,” Vedran said, looking at the bottle with some surprise. “That was fast.”

“Better hope no one’s saying that tonight,” Alia teased, leaning over to pat Vedran’s arm affectionately as she handed him the rum.

Vedran laughed a little too long, and Beryl could hear a nervous undertone to his voice, cut off only when he took a drink. “Here, pass that to me,” she said, in order to keep him from gulping down half the bottle at one go. She took a drink herself - yes, definitely from her stock - and then passed it back to Alia. “Everything’s going to be fine,” she assured Vedran, who nodded obediently, almost automatically at the words, which had been repeated many times that day already.

“I know,” he said. “It’s good... everything is good, I know. It’s just a lot to take in all at once.”

“That’s what she’ll be saying later,” Alia snickered, passing the bottle back to Vedran, who blushed and took another drink. Beryl stifled a sigh and retrieved the bottle from him once again, taking another swig herself - maybe somewhat larger than she would have otherwise preferred, but it seemed a prudent idea to keep it out of Vedran. She made an attempt to hang onto the bottle this time around, but Alia was having none of that, prying it out of her hands. 

“But seriously,” the blonde sorcerer continued after another drink, “we’re all really happy for you. Aleyn’s great, and I don’t really know Ardith at all yet, but she’s definitely hot... hey, do you remember that night with that dragonborn guy, what’s-his-name, the green one with the huge...”

“I don’t want to know!” Beryl said, interrupting her as she noticed Vedran’s growing uneasiness. 

“Horns,” Alia finished pointedly, grinning and winking as she handed Vedran the bottle once more. “Wait, was that with you or Brenn?”

Vedran stammered a non-committal answer, and missed Beryl relieving him of the rum again. Before Alia could press him for more fond reminiscences, Aleyn appeared at his side. Vedran turned to him like a drowning man to a life raft, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Hey,” Aleyn said, smiling. “What are we talking about?”

“Old times,” Alia said, over Beryl’s “nothing much.” 

“Nothing wrong with old times, but tonight is for making new memories,” Aleyn replied, with a little glance and a smile to Vedran that Beryl couldn’t help notice seemed to relax him somewhat. It reassured her to remember that she was far from the only one looking out for Vedran. “Ardith’s over there,” Aleyn said to his new husband, nodding to where she stood chatting with some of her friends. “Come on, let’s go over and get her before people start doing toasts.” Vedran agreed and, after another round of hugs, he and Aleyn went to join their bride. Sighing with relief, Beryl took another drink, and realized to her amazement that the bottle had somehow become empty.

“Gone?” Alia looked dismayed. “We’ll have to find another one. I mean,” she added, pulling Beryl close for a quick embrace, “if I want to get you totally drunk off your ass, that is.”

“Good luck with that,” Beryl replied as she let Alia lead her back to the bar. “I’ve dragged you home more nights than I can count.”

“Yeah, but I had you going pretty good there, didn’t I? Making you keep stealing the bottle from Vedran was clever, I thought.” And then she laughed uproariously at the look on Beryl’s face.

***

“She’s honestly happy with this, isn’t she?” Catinne murmured over her glass of wine. “Even if it is rather... unconventional.”

“I just worry it’s all happened so quickly,” Besnik said. “They’ve only had a few weeks to get to know one another. I can’t imagine deciding to spend the rest of my life with someone that fast.”

Amala smiled calmly. “Ardith wouldn’t make a commitment like this on a whim. Yes, it’s unconventional, and I’m sure it’s proceeding more quickly than it would in an ideal world, but I trust her when she says she’s thought it through and decided that this is the right choice for her.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust her judgment,” Catinne added hastily. “I’m just a little surprised - it was so unexpected. I mean... Lord Callais is a good match, if you discount the rumours, but...” She gave a little shrug.

“But what?” asked Amala.

“But he seems to come with an awful lot of strings attached, that’s all.” Catinne sounded more concerned than anything else.

“Aleyn seems nice,” Besnik shrugged. “He’s a bright guy - we had a bit of a chance to chat the other evening. Maybe a little shy, but once he found out I was an alchemist he suddenly had plenty to talk about. And it’s obvious he and Vedran are... well, attached, like you said.”

“‘A package deal,’ I believe was how Ardith described them when she first told me about her plans,” Amala said with a bit of a chuckle. “But this isn’t just a concession she made in order to snare Vedran - she and Aleyn made their vows to each other too. And they were lovely, by the way,” she added with a fond smile. “They all knew there would still be issues to work out, but don’t all marriages have those?”

“I suppose they do,” Catinne agreed. “I just hope Ardith’s prepared to deal with the consequences when people find out, because you know they will sooner or later. Not just personally, but for her career, her family, her social standing...”

“Maybe the gossip-mongers and social butterflies will just be jealous - she’s hogging the best catches. They’re both successful, rich, handsome... After all, if marrying one Thunderbolt is good, two must be doubly good,” Besnik said with a smile. 

“Lightning doesn’t usually strike twice in the same place,” said Amala, glancing over to where her friend stood, flanked on either side by her new spouses, all three of them holding hands and caught up in some private conversation, interspersed with laughter. “But maybe this time it will.”

***

Hand in hand with Thruik, Delona was happy to sit back for a few moments and let the sounds of the party wash over her. It was very different than the wedding they would be celebrating themselves in a few short days - less combat, for one thing - but just as festive. She let her mind drift forward to their own nuptials, feeling excited and just a little bit nervous. Looking over at Thru set her mind at ease, though. She knew she was making the right choice with him.

From behind her, she could hear Roscoe’s voice rising excitedly. She glanced over her shoulder to see the warforged in animated conversation with Agyness and Warryn. “... and since there are two males mating with one female in this case, their seeds will have to battle for supremacy!” He made some little ‘pew pew’ noises to accompany the relevant (and extremely creative) hand gestures. Agy looked vaguely stunned at this dramatic reenactment, but Warryn just nodded benignly and took another drink.

Delona stifled a laugh and turned to Thruik. “Well? Is that how it works when there are several husbands? I could ask your mother, I suppose.”

“Oh, please don’t,” he said, smiling but going a bit pale as well. 

“No worries,” she said, patting his hand. “You get to battle for me at the wedding, but after that, I’m all yours.”

***

It was a joyous occasion - everyone celebrating the start of a new union. Dheni didn’t want to spoil the mood. He was happy for the young newlyweds, of course, but a little melancholy too. He supposed it was part of growing old, a certain wistful sadness when faced with such boisterous evidence of youthful excitement. Well, that and he missed Elise more than ever at moments like this.

He drew back slightly from the crowd, assuming that his brief absence wouldn’t be noticed. Withdrawing into one of the alcoves off the main chamber, he took the opportunity to let his guard down for a moment, closing his eyes to remember the day they were married so many years before, trying to recapture a fraction of that happiness.

“It’s not so easy, is it,” said a woman’s voice. Dheni opened his eyes, surprised to see Aleyn’s mother standing there.

“Mrs. Harrowden,” he said politely, and made a little bow to her. “Forgive me, terribly rude of me. I ought to rejoin the festivities.”

“No hurry, Sir Dhenirigan,” she told him, her voice still accented with Ahkasic tones even after however many years in Highmark. “They are having fun, they won’t miss the old people for a few minutes.” She sat down on the wide bench beside him. “I am thinking, when you get older, these sorts of events are never quite so simple as they are for young folk. Never just one wedding - instead you remember all the weddings, and how they each turned out, good or bad.”

“I think that’s true,” he said, before continuing in Ahkasic himself. “I understand from certain remarks Aleyn has made that your husband passed away last year. Please accept my condolences.”

Nasira smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. “Thank you,” she replied in her native language. “I miss him terribly... Roland would have loved to be here tonight, I’m sure. Well, he would have been surprised at the circumstances, but it would have pleased him too, to see our son so happy.” She paused, turning to look up at Dheni. “And you, is there someone you’re missing?”

“My wife, Elise. A little more than two years now.” He spoke in clipped sentences, unable to trust himself to say more.

“I’m sorry,” she replied. “Does it get easier, as more time passes?”

He hesitated. It seemed somehow disrespectful to Elise’s memory to say that it did, but it was true. “It’s not as terrible as it was at first, but still difficult,” he admitted. “I sometimes forget for a moment that she’s gone - when I hear a story or a joke she would have loved and think ‘I must remember to tell Elise that’, and then realize I can’t...” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Sometimes when I’m just waking up I imagine he’s still nearby, that he must have gotten up to get an early start on some work, or to take care of one of the children... apparently when I’m half-asleep, the children are still small,” she added with a wry smile. “Then I wake up fully and remember that he’s gone.”

Dheni nodded, recognizing the feeling all too well. “It’s easier for me to be away from home, from the places we shared together. Too many memories there.” 

“Away from home? Where do you live, then?”

“I have a room at the temple of Corellon in Undertow.” It didn’t feel like home, but that was fine with him - it was a place to stay, that was all.

Nasira frowned. “Only a room? No kitchen?” This state of affairs seemed to be unacceptable to her. “You should have someone cook you a proper meal some time,” she said firmly.

Dheni recognized an invitation when he heard it, but there was something he needed to confirm first. “This meal - would it by any chance conclude with tea?”

“Well, I did say a _proper_ meal,” she replied, smiling as if it was a foregone conclusion. 

***

Kallista’s eyes lit up. “You mean,” she said gleefully, “they have to kiss whenever we clink our glasses?”

“Well, traditionally you’re supposed to make a toast too,” Brenn told her.

“I can make a toast!” Kallista grinned. “I can make like fifty toasts if it makes them kiss! Hey everybody!” she called, jumping up onto a chair just in case she hadn’t got everybody’s attention yet. “Here’s a toast to the happy... um, they’re not a couple, what’s the right word? Threesome?”

“Hell yeah!” Tzesira grinned, showing off her pointed teeth. “It better fuckin’ be, anyway, otherwise what’s the point?”

“Perhaps ‘trio’ might be more suitable,” Dheni suggested with a slight cough.

“Sure, that sounds good,” Kallista said, raising her voice once more. “To the happy trio!” She held her glass out to anyone who was within reach, clinking them together vigorously (and spilling more than a little wine on the floor in the process.)

Vedran blushed as Aleyn and Ardith both leaned closer to kiss him, one on each cheek, to the applause of the crowd. Kallista, however, looked a little disappointed - or perhaps just motivated to try harder next time. “Ardith, Vedran, and Aleyn, I hope you have many, many wonderful days together - and that the nights are even better!” That garnered some laughter mingled with shouts of agreement from the guests. Everyone’s glasses clinked merrily, and once again the newlyweds were made to kiss. This time they took it in turns, Aleyn kissing Vedran on the lips, then moving aside to let Ardith do the same.

“Better,” muttered Kallista, but she still didn’t step down from her perch, considering her next volley. “And especially to Ardith,” she began, “the lucky woman who’s managed to do what some of us would have said was impossible - marrying Aleyn and being female!”

There was more laughter, which even Aleyn, blushing, joined in. As their guests’ glasses met once more, he took Ardith’s hand and drew her close, seeming like he might give her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Instead, to everyone’s surprise (including Ardith’s), he swept her into an enthusiastic embrace, vigorous enough to tip her backwards and slightly off-balance. He held onto her, though, and managed to set her back on her feet by the time the kiss had ended. The crowd cheered, and Vedran was grinning when they finally separated, both looking a little flustered, Aleyn’s hair more disheveled than usual. Ardith reached out with a tender gesture to try and push it back into some semblance of order, and those who were watching closely might have seen Aleyn’s lips move in a silent, anxious “okay?” She nodded, claws caught for a moment in his hair, and he looked relieved, blushing still more deeply. 

Brenn held his hand out for Kallista. “Come on,” he said with a smile, “time to give someone else a chance to embarrass them.”

“I did what I came here to do,” she told him brightly, and jumped down. 

“Do we all have to get on the table to make a toast?” Roscoe asked Warryn, uncertain of the proper protocol.

“No, I think you’re probably tall enough as is,” Warryn replied to the warforged’s knees. 

***

It had been a hectic, stressful, heartwarming, wonderful night, one that none of them would ever forget. Knowing that their friends and loved ones supported them and wished them well had gone miles towards assuaging their initial nervousness, and alcohol and the simple relief of having it _done_ could take care of the rest. In a brief moment of quiet they managed to seize together - not really alone, but a short distance from the rest of the guests - none of them quite knew what to say at first. Vedran simply sat, resting his head against Aleyn’s shoulder, and Ardith came around to sit at his other side, taking his hand in hers. 

“We did it,” Aleyn said, his voice still more than a little awestruck. “It really happened, and nothing went wrong.”

“The wedding happened,” Ardith agreed. “The marriage is just getting started. But I think it’s off on the right foot, don’t you?”

Vedran and Aleyn both nodded. “It’s been amazing, but... I’d kind of like to make our escape soon,” Aleyn admitted shyly. “Just us.”

“Soon,” Ardith agreed, squeezing Vedran’s hand. “I’m sure people will understand whenever we’re ready to leave.”

Vedran shut his eyes and tried to keep from being overwhelmed by the surge of anxiety that rushed through him at the thought of the wedding night. “Let’s stay a little longer,” he pleaded. “There’s still so much food and drink, and everyone’s still celebrating.” It sounded pathetic to his ears, an attempt to stave off the inevitable for a few more moments, but both of them nodded in agreement.

“Sure. We don’t have to rush,” Aleyn replied calmly, just as he’d said to Vedran on many other occasions. Vedran knew he’d meant it then, and surely he meant it now too. The words helped him to relax a bit, feel less guilty, as did the tender touch of Ardith’s fingers entwined with his. “I’m just so happy to be with you both tonight,” Aleyn continued, smiling.

“Tonight, and many nights to come,” Ardith replied. “The thought makes me happy too.”

Vedran knew he ought to say something too, but for a heartbeat no words would come out. He took a moment to slow his breath, trying to come up with the right thing to say. “I’m... so lucky to have you both,” he managed at last, and hoped it would be good enough, that they would understand all the layers of meaning underlying that statement. “Thank you,” he added sincerely.

“Aw, you’re welcome. You know I’d marry you anytime,” Aleyn teased gently. “Although Ardith’s the one who actually gets to do it again next week, lucky girl!”

“Somehow I don’t think that ceremony will be quite as enjoyable as tonight’s celebrations,” Ardith chuckled as she stood, drawing both of them up as well. “And after all, this is the one that really matters.” She gestured in the direction of the ongoing party. “Shall we?”

“I’m ready,” Aleyn agreed. “Let’s go.”

Vedran nodded, smiling for both of them. They were better than he deserved, but they managed to make him feel like maybe he was also better than he believed himself to be. He felt a sudden, fleeting happiness, and tried to hold onto it as tightly as he was gripping their hands. “Together,” he said, trusting them to lead him safely wherever the road would take them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
